


Hooked on You

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s, Dom!Michael, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub!Sam, hook suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam is hesitant but is hooked on a new thing Michael has him try.





	Hooked on You

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr. 
> 
> Written for the Hook Suspension square on my SPN KINK Bingo round 3!!!

“Are you sure that this is safe?” Sam asked as he looked up at the hooks and ropes that were above them. 

“Don't you trust me?” Michael asked. “It's perfectly safe. However, if you really don't want to do it, then we won't.” 

“No, I'm fine,” Sam assured his boyfriend. “You know me.” 

“Do I?” Michael teased as he wrapped an arm around Sam's waist. “I'll take care of you. You know that.” 

“I do know that,” Sam agreed. He leaned into Michael and sighed softly. 

“You'll like it,” Michael promised. “And if you don't and you feel unsafe, you can safe word out.” 

Sam nodded and sighed. “You're the best, Mi.” 

“I know,” the older man said smugly. “Now let's get this cute ass undressed and strung up.” He slapped Sam's ass. The younger man jumped and gave Michael a pout. 

“C'mon, puppy,” Michael cooed. “Get naked. Let me see you.” 

Sam blushed and began undressing, folding his clothes and nearly setting them aside. 

Michael did nothing to conceal his hungry gaze or the growing cock in his jeans as Sam stripped. Once Sam had finished, he crossed over and looked into his lover's ever-changing eyes. “Your safe word?” 

“Clowns,” Sam murmured. 

Michael arched a brow. 

“Sir,” Sam added on quickly. 

Michael nodded. “Nonverbal?” 

Sam snapped his fingers twice and Michael nodded.

“Good,” the Dom approved. He picked up a pair of separated wool lined leather cuffs and beckoned for Sam's hands. “There we go, puppy,” he murmured softly as Sam surrendered his wrists to Michael. “Good,” he praised delighting in the flush that spread across his submissive’s cheeks. 

Michael then slipped each cuff into Sam's wrists, securing them snugly around them. Just not too snugly. He then picked up a thick black leather collar with four O rings attached to it. His verdant gaze darkened even more when Sam tilted his head back to expose his throat trustingly.

“So good for me puppy,” Michael crooner as he slipped the collar around Sam's neck and fastened it. “Let's get you flying.” 

Sam nodded and moved closer to his Dominant. 

Michael gently guided his sub towards the dangling ropes. “Ready little puppy?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Sam murmured. 

“What's your color?” Michael asked softly. 

“Green,” Sam replied. 

“Sam,” Michael hummed warningly.

“Sir. Green, Sir,” Sam said, licking his lips and looking back up at the ropes. 

Michael set a firm hand on the small of Sam's back and kissed his hair. “It'll all be fine,” he soothed softly. “Now put your arms above your head.” 

Sam did as he was told and Michael began weaving the rope through the rings on the cuffs smiling as he did so. He knotted them firmly and made sure that they would hold his lover's weight before threading ropes into two of the rings on Sam's collar. 

He watched Sam calm under his touches as the ropes did their magic. He knew Sam would love this. It was basically a giant sling. Or sex swing. Just with ropes and cuffs, and Michael was a master at it. 

He was almost envious of Sam- it was one of the few “subby” things that the Dom enjoyed and had tried- but he knew Sam would need this. 

He kneeled in front of his lover and began hooking up the ankle restraints. They were exactly like the cuffs around Sam's wrists, only these had been to the ropes prior to their arrival. Michael double checked that they were knotted before standing and kissing Sam’s cheek. “Good?” 

Sam nodded almost lazily and smiled. “Yes Sir, very good,” he murmured. 

“So good for me, puppy,” Michael whispered as he kissed Sam's forehead. “Almost ready to give you your wings.” 

He wrapped a soft rope that wouldn't chafe his lover's skin a few times around Sam’s waist, making sure it would hold him before caressing his lover’s cheek. “Ready?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Sam whispered softly. He was in deep. Michael smiled. Good. 

He walked over to a series of levers and with practiced movements, lifted his lover into the air. 

Sam gasped and moaned as the hooks pulled the ropes through and lifted him up off the ground. Not so high that if he fell it would cause injuries, but high enough. Michael smiled as he double checked each hook to make sure it was secure before walking over to the table of toys. He was going to have fun with his sub today. He deserved it. 

He picked up their Hitachi wand and turned to wave it in Sam's face. His lover whimpered at the sight of it. It meant Michael was going to tease. 

“Let's play, puppy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-he'll  
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
